


say it's here where our pieces fall in place

by bytheseas



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Episode Fic, Tenderness, it's about the hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bytheseas/pseuds/bytheseas
Summary: Buck gets antsy the closer they get to Eddie’s place.  He keeps shooting Eddie looks that he’s too tired to decipher.  He remembers the triumphant look on Buck’s face when he showed up, and he finds himself saying:  “Stay here, tonight, okay?” without really thinking about it.  Buck’s face fills with relief.a little coda to 3 x 15
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 337





	say it's here where our pieces fall in place

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I see I’m definitely not the first to this party of post episode fics, but I’m adding this one in anyway, thanks for reading <3

He made it. 

Eddie can’t _believe_ he made it. 

He can barely make out the figures crowded around as he collapses to the ground, but Buck is there, holding him up -- holding his hand, and Bobby is holding him up on the other side. 

  
He meets Buck’s victorious grin, relief and exhaustion hitting him in equal measure.

He made it, back to his family.

“I’ve got a big date Friday. I can’t miss it.”

\---

Bobby drives them home from the hospital, once Eddie is released. Buck says that he can drop Eddie off, but Bobby shakes his head. 

  
“It’s been a rough night for both of you.”

He doesn’t say more than that but Buck falls silent and agrees, moving to sit beside Eddie in the back seat, instead of up front. 

He takes Eddie’s hand and holds it and Eddie doesn’t question it, squeezing his hand back, weakly. 

  
Buck gets antsy the closer they get to Eddie’s place. He keeps shooting Eddie looks that he’s too tired to decipher. He remembers the triumphant look on Buck’s face when he showed up, and he finds himself saying: “Stay here, tonight, okay?” without really thinking about it. Buck’s face fills with relief. 

\---

Eddie hugs Christopher close to him the second he gets inside the door, leaning down, and he’s so sore and so tired, but he’s so happy to see his kid.

  
They’re both alive. They’re both okay.

Carla pats Eddie on the back, before heading out. He shoots her a grateful look. 

“Dad, you’re a mess,” Christopher says, touching a hand to one of the scratches on Eddie’s face.

  
“I’m okay, buddy, it’s just a scratch,” Eddie tells him, and Christopher pats his cheek. "

  
“Dad, can we read a bedtime story?”

He’s so tired, he wants to say yes, but he's _so_ tired. He can't form the words before Buck interjects. 

“Why don’t I read you _both_ a story?” Buck asks. “Go find one, Chris -- we’ll read in your dad’s room so he can rest.” 

Chris nods, clearly thrilled with this idea. “Can we read _two_ books?” 

  
Buck laughs “Sure, buddy.”

“Thank you,” Eddie tells Buck, who helps him up and wraps an arm around Eddie, leading him to his room. 

“Always happy for story time with Christopher. I’m just so glad you’re okay,” Buck’s voice breaks at the end, and Eddie pats his arm, slowly, tiredly, a weak attempt at reassuring. Eddie’s so tired that Buck has to actually help him change, but Buck acts like it’s no big deal, pulling Eddie’s shirt over his head and helping him put on another, and handing him a pair of sweatpants before heading down the hall to check on Christopher. 

Buck lays on one side of Eddie, and Christopher on the other, as Buck starts to read. Christopher curls into Eddie’s side, warming him. He still feels cold. Bucks' voice lulls him, and calms him. He's not the only one. Christopher falls asleep half way through the second book. 

“I can carry him to bed, if you want, before I go,” Buck tells Eddie, as he closes the book, slipping off the bed and getting to his feet. 

“No, leave him,” Eddie shakes his head. He doesn't want to be separated, not yet, not now. 

Buck nods, his expression soft as he looks down at the two of them. “I'll be on the couch if you need anything.” 

Eddie sighs, and shakes his head slightly. “Just stay, here,” he tells Buck, patting the open stretch of bed beside him. Sleep’s coming for him fast, so much so the words almost seem like their echoing in his mind. “Both my boys.” 

Buck’s eyes go a little wide at that, but he doesn’t refuse, instead laying down, facing Eddie. 

Eddie lays one of his hands in between them on the bed, and Buck takes it. 

“I thought you were _gone_ , I don’t know -- I don’t know what I would have done,” Buck is whispering, now. 

“‘m here, you won’t ever have to know,” Eddie breathes, and he’s trying to stay awake but it’s not working. 

He feels Buck press a kiss to the hand that’s joined with his. 

If he was more himself, more aware, his heart would be racing, and this would seem a bigger deal, this increase in tenderness, this -- whatever was happening, and they would have things to talk about, but he is so tired there’s room for none of that. So Eddie smiles and sighs and closes his eyes, fully this time, and lets sleep claim him.

The boy Eddie saved is home with his mother. And Eddie's home, and he's safe, with both of his boys.

They made it.

**Author's Note:**

> now off I go to read everyone else’s lovely fics.
> 
> [you can find me here](https://aziraphalescrowley.tumblr.com/)


End file.
